Recovery
by Sol of Stella
Summary: A quest straight from Olympus. Only the best of the best are even considered to go. Can these young yet promising demigods complete the task in front of them or will they face the wrath of the Olympians? #OCs
1. Payton

Payton France looked at her reflection in the large mirror of the Hermes cabins' bathroom. It was early in the morning, and few people were awake. She tied her pale blonde hair in to a braid on one side of her shoulder. When she was finished she glanced in the mirror, her coffee brown eyes staring back at her. Payton wasn't sure where she belonged at this camp. A satyr had found her at her school in Atlanta over a month ago and brought her to camp. Her mother still hadn't claimed her and Payton was beginning to wonder if it would ever happen. The gods had made a promise to claim their children by the age of 12, and here Payton was, 15 years old. She had considered every possible option of who her mother could be, and she had no clue. She sighed and walked out.

Payton walked down to the canoe lake, later that day, with her friend Fiona from the Apollo cabin. Fiona was Native American, with thick black hair that hung down on her back. They walked out to the pier and sat down, dipping their legs in the water. The cool water felt good in the warm summer heat.

"I don't think I will ever get claimed" Payton sighed.

"Don't say that. I bet you'll get claimed eventually. It's against the rules for you not to be claimed. Until then, you should focus on your first capture the flag tonight" Fiona said.

"I'm excited and terrified at the same time" Payton said leaning her head backwards, letting the sun touch her face.

A cool breeze rushed by the girls, sending their hair flying. Fiona jerked her feet out of the water with a shriek. Payton looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong?" Payton questioned.

"You didn't feel that. The wind came by and the whole lake, it turned ice cold! I thought it had frozen over!" Fiona exclaimed.

Payton still had her feet in the water, unaffected by the temperature change. "I don't feel anything" Payton looked down and saw that the water around her feet was slush-like. She gasped and pulled her feet out and stood up on the pier. Behind her, Fiona was summoning sunlight to warm her polar feet.

"Ah, that's what I'm talking about" Fiona chimed, her feet now dry.

"Fiona, I'll meet up with you at Capture the Flag. I have to go get ready." Payton said hastily, and then she ran up the hill towards her cabin.

Payton rushed into her cabin and went straight to her bed. She sat there for a moment, dumbfounded. She couldn't contemplate why she hadn't felt the water turn icy, or why the water had turned icy. Her thoughts were interrupted by a bell chiming. This meant that there were 20 minutes left until dinner and the campers should stop their activities and begin to get ready. Payton changed into jeans and a white blouse before her cabin mates arrived. She had to forget about the lake and focus on her first capture the flag.

After dinner, the entire camp was at a clearing in the middle of the woods. The campers were separated into two teams. One team had red plumes on their helmets and the other team had blue plumes. The Hermes cabin was on the blue team which also included Aphrodite, Demeter, and all of the Minor god's cabins. Payton was armed with a spear and she had a dagger strapped to her thigh on the outside of her jeans. She felt out of place in her armor, and she was so worried that she zoned out while Chiron explained the rules. The two teams broke to go position their flags. The blue team put their flag at the crest of a hill completely covered in trees, at the far end of the forest. Their captain, Bridget, from the Demeter cabin called them all into a circle.

"Alright Nike and Hecate, all of y'all guard the flag. Don't clump together though! Disperse in a circle around it, but some of y'all stay hidden. Prepare for an ambush if any of the red team steps within, let's say, 20 feet of the flag. Understand?" Bridget ordered. The Nike and Hecate cabin immediately dispersed. Bridget began pointing at the campers individually and telling them whether to attempt to get the red teams flag from the left or right. When she was done, the only people left were Payton and Clark Rose, son of Iris.

"You two are coming with me. We're going to try and take the flag from the center" Bridget explained. Frankly, Payton didn't want to be in a small group that had a special mission, especially with Bridget. Bridget was short, but she was built like an ox. She had broad shoulders and strong arms. She had a strong jaw and short, red hair. If you didn't know any better, you would assume she was a daughter of Ares. All in all, she intimidated Payton. Clark was the opposite. He was tall and lanky. His armor looked more out of place than Payton's did. He had shaggy brown hair and a pointed face. Then there was Payton. She was an average height, with a lean body. Her skin was iridescent and her hair was a pale blonde color. Her eyes were the color of coffee with milk in it. They were a rag tag team, to say the least. They started through the forest advancing past the clearing and in to enemy territory. They heard a rustle in the bushes to their right. Before Payton could even open her mouth, Bridget had grown a vine from the ground and slammed the enemy scout into a nearby tree. He lay there unconscious. Payton couldn't believe how fast Bridget had managed to react. They advanced onward. Payton clutched her spear tighter in her hand. They stepped into a semi-clear patch of land, and Clark stepped on a stick. In a matter of seconds, they were surrounded.

Various members of the other team had circled around them. "Looks like it's the end of the road" one voice said. Suddenly, one of the campers slammed the flat of his sword into Clark's head, and Clark crumpled to the ground. Payton's battle reflexes kicked in and she threw her spear at him. Her spear had knocked a clasp on his armor undone, and he had stumbled backwards toward a tree. Payton rushed at him and slammed his head backwards into the tree. He fell to the ground. When she turned around, Bridget had taken out all of their attackers. As Bridget walked towards her, a girl ran up behind her and knocked her out with the flat of her sword. Payton gasped. Standing in front of her was a brute of a girl. Payton recognized her as Leila, daughter of Amphitrite. Amphitrite didn't have a cabin at camp but Leila didn't stay with the Hermes cabin. She was accepted by the Ares cabin.

"So, am I just like a prisoner until the game is over?" Payton forced out.

"Normally, you would be. But I've had my eyes on you since you got to camp and I don't like you. Always walking around like you're just too pretty to be here, like your better than everyone else" Leila spat at her.

"Whoa! Stop right there, I don't think that I'm better than anyone!" Payton retorted.

"I'm gonna' rip that pretty blonde hair right off of your head!" Leila shouted and she ran at Payton. Leila grabbed Payton's braid and tugged viciously but Payton side stepped and kicked Leila backwards. Payton grabbed her knife, wishing she still had her spear. Leila grabbed her sword and slammed it towards Payton, but Payton blocked it with her knife. Leila got in a cheap shot, and kicked Payton to the ground. Leila summoned water from her hands and it blasted itself at Payton. However, Payton put up her arm to block it and the water froze on contact. Leila's hands were also frozen. Payton was shocked, but she heard the cheers of her team as they came rushing back through the woods with the red teams flag. Payton, and the now conscious Clark and Bridget, joined in and ran back towards their flag. Once they reached their flag, a bell sounded. Chiron trotted over to them, and just as he reached them, a glowing snowflake appeared above Payton's head. As the red team walked towards them, dejectedly, Chiron shouted.

"Payton France,** Daughter of Khione**!"


	2. Harper

Harper hadn't heard the person creeping up behind her. But, she surely felt it once they slashed there sword across Harper's arm. Harper fell to the ground. Her attacker kicked, viciously, at Harper's ankle. Her vision went foggy and all she saw were the feet of her attacker running away in the distance. She winced. The camp was playing Capture the Flag. She hoped the game would be over soon, so that someone would find her. Her powers were going crazy in her moment of distress. Grass was growing; flowers that were definitely not indigenous to New England were sprouting up. Harper was a daughter of Persephone but she stayed with the Demeter cabin. Harper was the only daughter of Persephone, in the whole camp. Her mother had gotten fed up with Hades' cheating and had had an interaction with a mortal when she was allowed to leave the underworld, one spring. Harper was the result of that. Her dad didn't want her though, he shipped her off to camp the minute he could and she had stayed there year round ever since. She heard footsteps through the wet grass. She looked up to see a pretty blonde girl crouched above her.

"Are you okay, what happened?" The girl asked her. Harper saw the blue wrist guard on and was relieved to see that she was on her team.

"Someone snuck up on me and cut me with their sword" Harper muttered through sharp breaths.

"I'm Payton" The girl said. "Do you think you can walk?"

"No. Whoever it was, kicked and stomped on my ankle after they cut me" Harper said through gritted teeth.

"I can-" Payton started but she stopped when she heard a stick break behind them. Payton jumped up and turned around. 5 members of the other team stood in a line. In front of them was a tall, muscular girl with long black hair. It was Leila, daughter of Amphitrite.

"Don't think that our battle was done blondie. You might have frozen my hands last month but you won't be so lucky this time." Leila toyed. The soldiers behind Leila ran at Payton. Harper was worried because Payton was weaponless, and these were 6 foot tall male children of Ares. Payton touched her dangling diamond earrings and they magically turned into a spear. Payton slammed the point of the spear into the ground and used it like a pole vault to gain momentum and kick one soldier in the back of the head knocking him out. She grabbed the spear and slung it over her head slamming it into the skull of another. The other three soldiers ran at her from all sides but she squatted just as their swords met and she swiped her spear in a circle knocking their legs out from under them. She slammed the butt of her spear into one's head, knocking him out. However, the other two were back up and charging at her. Payton raised her hand and the sky quickly clouded over. An arctic breeze rushed by, shocking Harper. The wind picked up and slammed the two soldiers into a thick tree. They were knocked unconscious.

"If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself" Leila muttered, stalking towards Payton. Leila conjured a stream of water out of thin air and sent it spiraling at Payton. Payton swiped her hand to the side and the stream of water turned into snowflakes that blew everywhere in the powerful wind. Leila gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. Water began forming swirling around Payton, slamming into her face and body. The wind picked up greatly, and the water blew away.

"I don't know what your problem with me is, but I've had enough" Payton shouted at her. Payton put her hand up and a blizzard appeared out of thin air and propelled toward Leila at gale force. Leila was knocked back into a tree, and was knocked out. Payton refocused her attention on Harper, who had now passed out. The wind stopped and the air felt warm again. Red fireworks blasted through the night sky. The red team had won; it wouldn't be long before Chiron found them. About 10 minutes passed before Chiron trotted over to them.

"Chiron someone attacked her, and when I was trying to help her Leila and her sidekicks tried to attack me again!" Payton told him.

"Can you use your wind powers to lift her on to my back; we will discuss the other matters once she is healed" Chiron said. Payton willed the wind to lift her up on to the back of Chiron's horse body.

"I'm going to change clothes. I'll meet you at the Big House," Payton said. Chiron galloped off.

* * *

Payton changed into skinny jeans and an orange Camp Half-Blood sweatshirt and stormed towards the Big House. She heard the chaos in the infirmary, the minute she stepped inside. She walked down the hallway to the living room. Chiron was standing there.

"Chiron! You have to do something about Leila. I'm not going to be attacked by her every time that we play Capture the Flag" Payton half yelled.

"Payton, I assure you Leila will be thoroughly punished. But our main issue is who attacked Harper" Chiron reasoned.

"Is she going to be okay?" Payton questioned.

"Yes, the nectar and ambrosia should heal her just fine," Chiron said.

"Good, but we have to find who did this to her" Payton said meekly.

"We will Payton" Chiron put his hand on her shoulder "Go get some rest, you used a lot of power tonight. You must be tired"

"Okay. Let me know how she is" Payton said and walked out of the big house.

* * *

Payton probably should have taken his advice and went to bed but she had a lot on her mind. Leila had attacked her twice now, and someone in the camp had attacked Harper. She walked down to the beach, hoping to clear her head. She sat cross legged on the sand staring out at the night sky above the ocean, her blonde hair blowing in the wind.

"Mind if I join you" A voice called. Payton turned around startled. A tall boy with startlingly green eyes stood behind her. He had short brown hair and he had an athletic build.

"Y-Yeah. I don't mind." Payton struggled out. He was magnificent. He sat down beside her.

"I'm Tyler" He said with a smile.

"Payton" She replied.

"I thought I was the only one that came out here at night." He said, staring out at the ocean.

"It's not a regular thing for me. I just come here when I need to think." Payton shared, wondering why she was confessing personal things to a total stranger.

"I understand. Something about the breeze and the view is calming" Tyler said.

"Yeah, so who's your parent?" Payton asked.

"Aeolus, God of the wind. I know not very impressive…" Tyler said dejectedly.

Payton giggled. "Awe Tyler, my mom is Khione. Your dad is pretty much the reason I even have powers."

He smiled. "I would've thought you were a daughter of Aphrodite."

"No. But I'll take that as compliment" She smiled and stood up. She started to walk away, and then she turned around.

"Hey Tyler!" He turned around. "I hope I'll see you around." She shouted.

"I'd like that" He called back. Payton turned around and continued walking back to her cabin, smiling the whole way.


	3. We Fight A Crab on the Beach

Harper woke up in a room that blurred into one shade of white. She sat up in what was apparently a bed, though she had just realized it. She was still wearing battle armor. That was when everything came back to her. She looked at her arm and saw that the deep gash was almost totally healed. She moved her ankle around with little pain. She saw a Native American girl sitting in a chair on the other side of the room gazing at a page of To Kill a Mockingbird.

The girl stepped out of the world of Maycomb County and back into reality. "Do you need something, I'm in charge of the infirmary until Chiron gets back" The girl said sweetly.

"Uh, I think I should be fine to go back to my cabin now" Harper suggested.

The girl lied her book down in the chair and walked over. She examined Harper's arm first and then her ankle.

"You should be fine to go" She said with a smile "Let me just make a note of it for Chiron"

The girl walked over to a mahogany desk on the other side of the room and grabbed a post it.

"What's your name?" The girl called.

"Harper" Harper replied.

"Well, Harper, you're free to go. Oh by the way, I'm Fiona" Fiona called as Harper stepped out of bed.

"Thanks Fiona" Harper said as she made her way out of the infirmary and then to the big house.

She stepped out of the Big House to see camp in full swing. The campers were roaming everywhere doing various activities. Harper looked out of place wearing her battle armor from the night before. She rushed to the Demeter cabin. Once in the empty Demeter cabin, Harper helped herself to a shower and then changed into the signature orange Camp Half-Blood tee and denim shorts. She walked over to the mirror to comb out her rat's nest of wavy brown hair. Her appearance, like her mothers, changed with the seasons. In spring and summer, Harper had caramel brown wavy hair and dark blue eyes. In fall and winter, she had straight black hair and brown eyes. She had a curvy build and was short at about 5'4. Harper left the cabin to go begin the day's activities.

As the day progressed, Harper finally ended up at the climbing wall. There were only two people there. Harper and a girl that was climbing up the wall. The wall exploded with lava and the girl barely skirted to the left in time. She stayed in that position for a few moments, not daring to move. Once, five minutes had passed Harper became worried.

"Are you okay?" Harper called.

"Uh no, I'm fine. I'm just gonna' chill here for a bit. Just relax you know" the girl said nervously.

"Do you need help on where to go, because there's a perfect handhold about 4 inches from your right hand" Harper suggested.

"Well if I went to it, I would be higher up. And well the higher up I am, the farther down it is. And I'm just not a huge fan of tumbling to my death" the girl nervously rambled.

"I can help you get down." Harper called.

"That would be great." The girl shrieked.

Harper summoned two long vines in front of her. She then began summoning horizontal vines and having them wrap through two big vines, forming a makeshift ladder. She willed the vines to rise up to the top of wall and hook into some rocks. Harper began climbing it, up to the girl. Harper climbed off of the ladder and hung on to the rocks on the wall.

"Climb over to the ladder and climb down, I'll be fine" Harper said to her.

The girl quickly climbed over to the ladder and began descending. Meanwhile, Harper climbed down on the rocks. When Harper hit the concrete at the bottom, her ankle throbbed and reminded her that she had just recently been injured. The other girl ripped off her helmet to reveal a mane of blonde hair. Harper was shocked to see that girl who had just been quivering halfway up the wall, was Payton. The girl that had rescued Harper last night.

Payton squealed with joy. "Oh my gosh! You're okay!" Payton hugged Harper. Harper hadn't ever actually interacted with Payton but she felt a strong connection with her, like they were meant to be friends.

"I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you! That was so cool what you did last night!" Harper told her.

"Oh, I was just lucky! Leila really got me fired up. Well, as fired up as the daughter of a snow goddess can get" Payton said. Harper laughed. "Oh please don't tell anyone that I'm scared of heights, by the way" Payton added hastily.

"Your secret is safe with me." Harper replied. The two girls walked away, conversing about anything and everything.

Payton felt comfortable around Harper. So comfortable that she even told her about meeting Tyler at the beach, last night. Harper was great at listening, but she was great at talking too. The two girls ended up walking down the beach, laughing and talking.

"So, have you seen him around camp at all" Harper asked about Tyler.

"I thought I saw him today when I was doing archery and he was at the sword arena. Our camp schedules are pretty separate. But he's on our capture the flag team. I guess I've just never noticed him. Who knows how I missed him though?! He was so cute" Payton shared.

"I think I've seen him around. Do you like him?" Harper asked.

"No. I mean I just met him last night and we hardly talked. He was nice and funny and kind of awkward but it works for him" Payton mused, then regretted it because she shouldn't be attracted to someone she had under 10 sentences of conversation with.

Harper gasped. Down the beach, they saw Fiona being attacked by a huge crab.

"Oh my gosh, it's a Karkinos!" Payton screamed running towards Fiona. Harper followed. Fiona was holding her own as best she could. Fiona summoned down a ray of sunlight that singed the top of the Karkinos' shell. This barely phased the crab. It swatted a huge pincher at her knocking her into the ocean. Payton summoned a blast of snow flurries, blowing the crab backwards. Harper began attempting to summon vines but she couldn't draw anything from the sand. She rushed to the ocean instead, looking for Fiona. Fiona lay in a shallow part but the water was still over her head. Harper dragged her out. Fiona was coughing, but was otherwise fine. Payton on the other hand was doing the best she could to subdue the crab. She was blasting it with snow, wind, ice. A gale force winter storm couldn't even kill this creature.

"How do you kill this thing?" Payton shouted over the howling wind.

Fiona, who was now back on her feet, shouted "Its underbelly, that's the only vulnerable spot"

"I can lift it in the air but I don't have my earrings to use my spear" Payton shouted.

"I don't have a weapon either" Fiona yelled.

"My whip won't do the trick" Harper cried. Payton was really in a fix, she couldn't keep a storm of this magnitude going for long. As if right on cue, a tall and lean boy came running carrying a bow and arrow. Payton quickly sent the crab spiraling up in the air. The boy took the hint and shot the center of crab's underbelly. The crab disintegrated back to Tartaurus.

"We're so lucky you got here, Adrian!" Harper said to the boy, recognizing him from the Athena cabin.

"Ah, it was no big deal. I was just walking by and heard all the commotion." He said casually.

"It was a big deal! Did you see any possible way for us to have killed that thing?!" Fiona blurted out. Adrian terribly wanted to point out that in his 25 second journey from the camp to the battle; his powers of perception had generated 3 possible ways to kill the Karkinos. He reconsidered and said "Well I'm just glad that you all are okay."

"Hey Fiona, we have to get back to our cabins. See you at dinner" Payton said.

"Okay, I'll meet up with you guys at dinner." Fiona replied and turned her attention back to Adrian.

"Start carrying a weapon" He said, and then he walked off with a brisk pace. Fiona stood there dumbfounded.

Fiona had never really chosen a weapon, and it had finally came back to get her. Fiona had been coming to camp for two years now, and it was only today that she was finally choosing a weapon. She walked into the weapons shed. She was nearly blinded by the shine of all the celestial bronze, and this was coming from the daughter of the sun god. She immediately saw a weapon that caught her eye. It was a celestial bronze boomerang. She picked it up in her hand; it felt like a perfect fit. She walked down to the swordplay arena. No one was there because everyone was getting ready for dinner. She saw a dummy perfectly placed at the other side. Fiona drew the boomerang backwards and lashed it forward. The boomerang had to have been enchanted. It flew straight through the target and back to her within seconds. It was incredibly accurate. Fiona had never liked bows and arrows like the rest of her cabin, but then again she was one of the only children of Apollo that could summon sunlight like a weapon. And she was the only one at camp. Finally pleased with herself, Fiona went to her cabin to get ready for dinner.


	4. Crash Landing

Zoe Ryder, daughter of Nike, cartwheeled over Jade Clinton, daughter of Dionysus. Zoe elbowed Jade in the back. Jade gasped, and staggered forward. However, Zoe did a back handspring so fast that she was back in front of Jade before Jade could even think. Zoe jumped up and round house kicked Jade in her breastplate. Jade fell to the ground coughing.

"I'm done. You win" Jade muttered from the arena floor.

Zoe grabbed Jade's hand and helped her up. Zoe patted her on the back.

"Any other challengers?!" Zoe shouted to the crowd of onlookers. No one stepped up. The crowd dispersed and Zoe removed her armor. She pulled her shoulder length blonde bob out of its braid and shook her head. She loved being in battle. But she felt that when she wore armor others took advantage of her because her mom was the goddess of victory.

"You did well today" rang the voice of her best friend, Jason Knight, through the arena.

"Oh Jason, you scared me" She said to him. She had known him for years and she was still startled by him. He just gave off a bad energy, though Zoe knew he was a good person. He, sometimes, had trouble making friends because his mother, Nyx, had "blessed" him with large black wings. But with age, he had learned to make them disappear. He had also grown from a runt into a tall and tanned physical specimen. She walked over to him and they began to walk off.

"Doesn't Chiron get mad that you cream other campers every week?" Jason asked.

"Not yet. It gives me some practice. And it's not like I wail on them. I'm a lot friendlier than any monster will ever be" Zoe replied. Jason chuckled and they walked off.

* * *

Tyler grasped Payton tighter in his arms. They soared through the sky, riding on only his power over the wind. Payton squealed, and grabbed on to his hands that were clutched around her stomach. He swirled higher into the air and then suddenly dropped low, they skimmed over the ocean. Payton ran her fingers through the water, glad to be closer to the ground. Tyler willed them to rise through the air again, but this time he went higher than before. They flew past a swarm of blue jays. Payton was smiling like a kid in a candy store. Then she felt the wind leave them, and they began to plummet.

"I lost it!" Tyler shouted. Payton thought fast, and summoned a powerful gust of arctic wind to blast them to shore. She may have summoned it a little too strongly, because they hit the shore rolling. It hurt pretty badly, but they were okay.

"Payton, I'm really sorry. I just lost concentration. I know how scared of heights you are, I should have been more careful." Tyler said, remorsefully.

"Tyler it's fine. Neither of us is hurt. It's not a big deal" Payton replied shaking sand out of her hair "But I really hope that you don't take every girl you meet on flying rides of death"

"Only a select few" He joked with her. He stood and then extended an arm to help her up. She smiled at him.

"Well, I guess I'm pretty special then" Payton said with a smirk, and began walking down the beach back to camp. Tyler had never thought walking away had looked so good. In the past few weeks he had gotten pretty close to Payton. He thought he might have feelings for him, but he doubt she reciprocated.

* * *

Tyler decided to take a shortcut through the woods to return to camp. He heard a commotion coming from the far edge of the woods, around the camp border. Tyler was appalled at what he found. At the very edge of the camp border, was a tall girl with neon pink hair in a bun at the top of her head like a 50's movie starlet. She wore a flowing white blouse and daisy dukes. Her hair color wasn't what shocked him though. She was beating with a stick, what Tyler recognized from monster class, as a chimera. The chimera has the head of a lion, the body of a goat, and tale. It can breathe fire and has acidic spit. And this girl was beating on this vicious monster with a stick. The chimera breathed fire at the girl, but the girl jumped to the side. The girl was caught off guard, as she glanced at Tyler, and the chimera knocked her backwards with its tail. She hit the ground about 5 feet away.

"You little bitch" Tyler heard her mumble. The chimera prepared to pounce and Tyler reached for his ring which turned into a sword. But, the girl was one step ahead of him. As the chimera jumped, she summoned a rainbow so bright that the chimera was shocked and fell backwards. The girl jumped on her feet, and grabbed a crystal out of the base of her bun. The crystal gave off a rainbow-glow when she touched it and it turned into a long dagger. The girl threw the dagger and it went right between the eyes of the chimera. The chimera disintegrated. The girl reclaimed her dagger, and it turned back into a crystal. She placed it, tightly, back in her bun. Tyler was finally getting a good look at her. She was tall and fit. She reminded Tyler of the actress, Grace Kelly, from the old movies he and his mother always watched together. Tyler thought she was stunning.

"Are you going to stop staring anytime soon?" The girl asked, giving him a cold look.

"Oh. Uh, sorry. I'm Tyler." He said awkwardly.

"I'm Fontaine. Some call me Faye. I'm the daughter of Iris. I've already been through the whole camp thing. I went here for years." Fontaine said.

"You don't look any older than me. You're about 16 or 17, right?" Tyler questioned.

"Some of us leave camp sooner than others." She replied "So can you take me to Chiron? I didn't travel all the way to New York and fight a chimera to stand around in the woods."

"Um, yeah. Right this way" Tyler replied nervously.

* * *

_Sorry this one is so short. I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Review? Constructive criticism is highly welcomed._


	5. Fontaine's Dilemma

Fontaine stepped in to the big house. It still looked the same as the last time she had been here, 2 years ago. She assumed Chiron would be in his office on the 2nd floor. She ascended the stairs and turned left to the large mahogany door. She knocked twice and then went ahead and opened it. In his wheelchair, Chiron sat behind his desk filling papers. He looked up expecting to see an average camper, his jaw nearly dropped when he saw Fontaine.

"F-Fo-Fontaine, what are you doing here?" He stuttered out. Fontaine walked over to his desk and sat down in a leather chair, facing him.

"I missed you Chiron" She said, with an elegant smile.

"I've missed you too. I haven't missed all of the trouble you caused when you were at camp. But, you were one of the best. Is your duty to Olympus enough excitement for you?" Chiron asked her.

"It's interesting. That's sort of why I'm here. I need a list. A list of the best demigods you have here" Fontaine confessed.

"Why do you need this list?" Chiron questioned.

"Chiron, have you ever considered that there are other demigods out there that don't get brought here?"

"Well, there are the romans." Chiron said.

"Besides them" Fontaine replied. Chiron paused.

"Chiron there are far more demigods out there, than just the ones here. There not in such large groups as Camp Half-Blood but there out there. Mostly Greek though, the romans are usually guided to Camp Jupiter by their parent. There are other places for demigods. Most of them are similar to this one; they're for the benefit of demigods. But there is one group, they're not good. They only want the most powerful demigods; the ones with added powers. The ones they already have on their side are, basically, a lost cause. They're not the mission. This group is trying to recruit more, and my job was to find these demigods before this group did. I didn't have a whole lot of luck finding them. I lucked up one time, but I lost the boy. They were too powerful for just me to fight. That's where you come in." Fontaine explained.

"I will get you a list, immediately. There are quite a few here, so you will have to make decisions." Chiron replied.

"That shouldn't be a problem as long as you will help" Fontaine said.

"I will. If you don't mind, I need some time to compile the list. I will summon them all here to The Big House at dinner. You can feel free to go check out the newly built Iris cabin." Chiron told her.

"Okay. And thanks again Chiron" she said walking out.

* * *

Dinner proceeded as normal that night, until everyone had made their offerings to the gods and returned to their tables. Chiron stood up to make announcements like he did every night. All of the campers turned to look at him.

"Good evening campers. I hope your day has been well. Some of you may have noticed an alumni camper's presence today. Her name is Fontaine; she is a daughter of Iris and a remarkable demigod. We're honored to have her here. Speaking of Fontaine, a matter has come to hand that requires the assistance of some of you. After I read the names, please report to The Big House" Chiron grabbed a piece of paper out of the pocked of his shirt and unfolded it "Payton France, Adrian Talmon, Tyler Carlson, Harper Cain, Jason Knight, Jade Clinton, Brandon Loss, Fiona Haynes, Zoe Ryder, Rory Davis, Kristi Lace, Nolan Gage, Brooke Quesenberry, Joel Campbell, and Rylee McMillian" Chiron dismissed the campers on the list and they all walked up to the big house. They walked in to the war room and took the seats around the ping pong table. Most of them had never been in here, considering they weren't the counselors of their cabin. Fontaine and Chiron walked in behind them and walked to the front of the room. The campers focused their attention on them.

"Some of you may have picked up on the fact that all of you have one thing in common. You all have abilities that are either different or stronger than your brothers and sisters." Chiron explained. Fontaine then took over and explained the situation to them. Jason took notice of all of her facial features, from an artist's point of view as she was talking. She had piercing green eyes, with blue and grey speckles in them. She had a flawless complexion, pale pink lips, and a thin nose. She had a small scar at the bottom of her chin. Fontaine radiated elegance. She looked like a classic movie star, or what he would imagine one to look like. Her pink hair made her unique. He though she was perfect, but as she explained everything to them, he realized she was no older than them and that she was in over her head. Her task was straight from Olympus, and if they failed, it was on her head. She had a strong exterior but her voice and eyes gave away her worry. Jason decided that he would make an effort to go on this quest, and help Fontaine in any way possible. Jason zoned back into Fontaine's story.

"…All of you won't be going on this quest. I am thinking of taking around 10. But this could change. Chiron will be helping me make decisions and cuts. Is anyone totally out, as in you will not go on this quest?" she asked. No hands went up. "Okay then. I have one of you already selected to go based on necessity. Adrian Talmon, we need you on this quest. Your perceptive powers would be a lot of help" Fontaine continued, looking at Adrian.

"I'm in" Adrian replied.

"Great. The rest of you will have to compete in a few assorted contests to decide who goes" Chiron added "You may return your cabins"

* * *

**A/N: I know this one is short but the next one will be longer. I'm serious this time. Also I thought it might help to add a list of the characters and there godly parent at the bottom so here it is.  
**Payton France, Daughter of Khione

Tyler Carlson, Son of Aeolus

Adrian Talmon, Son Athena

Harper Cain, Daughter of Persephone

Fiona Haynes, Daughter of Apollo

Jason Knight, Son of Nyx

Zoe Ryder, Daughter of Nike

Joel Campbell, Son of Eris

Jade Clinton, Daughter of Dionysus

Brooke Quesenberry, Daughter of Hebe

Rory Davis, Son of Ares

Nolan Gage, Son of Heracles

Brandon Loss, Son of Hecate

Rylee McMillian, Daughter of Hecate

Kristi Lace, Daughter of Enyo


	6. Making the Cut

Brooke Quesenberry sat on her bed in the Hebe cabin, nervously bouncing her leg up and down. Today Fontaine, Chiron, and Adrian were conducting competitions to decide who was going on the quest. Brooke was incredibly nervous. She, terribly, wanted to go on this quest and she didn't know if she would be able to perform at the best of her abilities with the whole camp watching. She walked into the bathroom one last time. She made sure her long blonde ponytail was secured tightly. She was wearing short jean shorts and an orange Camp Half-Blood tee shirt. Her skin was flawless and she had a youthful look, both gifts from her mother. She was skinny and tall, standing at about 5'11. She exited the Hebe cabin and made her way down to the coliseum. The column was a, relatively, new addition to Camp Half-Blood. She walked in and saw that the stands were already filled. She walked to the center where Fontaine, Adrian, Chiron, and the others were standing.

"Okay. Everyone is here now. Let's get started. Hecate has helped us out by magically creating monsters for you all to battle. To keep everything fair, the children of Hecate will have to complete a different challenge. When we call your name, go to the center of the arena and wait. Everyone understand?" Chiron said. Everyone nodded and walked over to their designated spot in the stands. Fontaine, Adrian, and Chiron made their way up to the observation platform.

"The first competitor will be" Chiron's voice boomed "Brooke Quesenberry!" Brooke thought she was going to hyperventilate. She wasn't ready to compete at all, much less first. She stood up from her seat, and began walking out into the middle of the arena. She made it to the middle and Fontaine's voice rang through the arena.

"You will be battling a Laistrygonian Giant!" Brooke wanted to pass out. She reached for the empty Altoids can in her pocket. She opened it and it turned in to her celestial bronze sword. In the stands Payton leaned over and whispered to Tyler.

"What are her powers?" Payton asked.

"Her mother is Hebe; the goddess of youth. She has enhanced energy, kind of like a little kid. She doesn't get tired as fast as we do, and she's fast" Tyler whispered back to her.

"Since these aren't real monsters, she won't actually get hurt will she?" Payton asked.

"No she won't get hurt. She could probably take a real one on. I wouldn't sell her too short." He replied. The giant began to form at the opposite end of the arena from Brooke. Payton moved away from Tyler and focused on the arena.

Brooke was panicking. She was decent with her sword, but she didn't know if she would be the best with the entire camp watching. She didn't have any more time to ramble on in her head because the giant was rushing at her. She sidestepped and jogged a few feet behind the giant. The giant turned around and swatted at her, knocking her sword out of her hand with his long arms. He brought the other arm around, trying to hit her. But she jumped on to his arm and then pushed off and kicked him in the face. She didn't have time to see if it had fazed him, because the minute she hit the ground she was sprinting for her sword. She grabbed her sword from the ground, and turned around to see the giant charging at her. She lunged straight for him, and cut through him with her sword. He dissolved. Brooke turned the sword back in to the can of Altoids and returned it to her pocket. Chiron nodded at her from the observation platform and she returned to her seat. Everyone congratulated her. Demigod after demigod was called down and defeated their assigned monsters. Brooke was really impressed. She knew it had to be tough for Fontaine, Adrian, and Chiron. Everyone was defeating there monster. Brooke was shocked when Zoe Ryder, daughter of Nike, defeated the Nemean Lion in under 30 seconds with one toss of her sword. The second that the lion roared, Zoe's sword was gone and then the monster disappeared. There was no doubt that she was going on the quest. To solve the issue with the two children of Hecate, Chiron just had them battle Zoe. Rylee McMillian won by magically putting Zoe to sleep. However, Brandon Loss wasn't as lucky. Zoe pounced on him and knocked him out before he could even use his powers. Chiron dismissed the camp to dinner. Dinner was full of toasts and praise. Brandon Loss wasn't too happy but he would be okay. After dinner, Chiron, Fontaine, and Adrian met to discuss who was going on the quest.

"I want Zoe." Fontaine said, starting the meeting.

"Definitely, no question about it" Adrian chimed in. Chiron nodded.

"What about Brooke?" Chiron asked, reading through his notes that he took through the various battles.

"I think she did amazing considering she has the least powers of any of the others." Fontaine replied.

"Yes. Plus, she defeated a Laistrygonian Giant. I think she would be a great asset even though she doesn't have the greatest powers" Adrian said.

"Okay Brooke it is." Chiron said, writing Brooke's name down.

"Rory Davis" Adrian mentioned.

"He did well; I mean he's a child of Ares. I just don't know if I can put up with any egos on this quest. I need a well-oiled machine." Fontaine replied.

"I would advise against Rory. He is a loose cannon." Chiron added.

"Jason Knight. I liked him. I was surprised when he sprouted those wings." Fontaine mused.

"Flying would help on the quest." Adrian mentioned.

"Having Jason there might help keep Zoe cool" Chiron suggested. Fontaine and Adrian nodded.

"Payton France, what about her?" Adrian asked.

"She was the blonde with the snow powers right?" Fontaine asked. Adrian nodded.

"Payton has remarkable control of her powers and can combat well." Chiron said.

"I want her." Fontaine said.

"Ditto." Adrian said.

"Brandon is definitely out. Joey Campbell is in." Fontaine said.

"Harper Cain and Fiona Haynes would be valuable" Chiron said. Fontaine nodded, and then Adrian did.

"Rylee McMillian, daughter of Hecate." Chiron read from his notes.

"Yes. Her magic was on point." Fontaine said.

"Tyler Carlson. Do we need him? We have Payton for wind, and Jason can already fly." Adrian pointed out.

"Jason can't control the wind, and Payton only has minor control over wind. It isn't her mother's sphere of power. She gets what little she has from Boreas. Tyler would be a good option. Jason can only fly where the wind allows." Chiron replied.

"Okay. Write Tyler down. What about the son of Heracles?" Fontaine said.

"He has enhanced strength. Let's take him." Adrian said.

"That leaves Jade Clinton and Kristi Lace." Chiron said, looking at the list.

"They both did great. I can't choose. Why don't we just have them fight and the winner can come?" Fontaine suggested.

"Sounds great" Adrian said.

Chiron summoned the camp to the arena once more. Jade and Kristi stood opposite each other in the arena. Jade threw her necklace in to the air, turning it into a long staff. Kristi grasped her dice in her hand and flicked it. The dice landed on six and turned into a spear. The dice always seemed to know which weapon that Kristi needed. Of course, being the daughter of Enyo, Kristi could use any weapon. Kristi and Jade were polar opposites. Jade had stick-straight black hair. She was an average height, with hazel eyes. Kristi was tall and had a very athletic build. Her muscles were well-defined. Her blonde hair was almost white and curled almost afro-like. Despite being so intimidating, Kristi was strikingly pretty. Jade wasn't ugly but her features were more subtle and plain. Kristi had a keen eye and had sized Jade up the minute they entered the arena. She had never seen Jade around camp but for there to be a question between the two, she knew Jade must be a skilled fighter. Chiron shouted, and the two girls charged.

Jade quickly jabbed Kristi in the side with her staff, and jumped back. Kristi winced and lunged forward with her spear. Jade blocked the shot with her staff, and managed to kick Kristi in the arm from the side. Kristi swung her spear around and hit Jade in the shoulder, lightning fast. Jade exhaled, sharply. In this moment, Kristi pounced. She kicked Jade in the stomach, causing Jade to buckle over. Jade hit the ground, in a somersault and rolled behind Kristi. As Kristi turned around, Jade summoned a thick vine from the ground that knocked Kristi backwards. Kristi hit the dirt arena hard. Jade stood and willed the vine to slam down on to Kristi. Kristi rolled away causing the vine to strike up a cloud of dirt. Jade's vision was obstructed, giving Kristi the opportunity to run at her and roundhouse- kick her. Jade fell to the ground. Kristi grasped her spear and thrust it at Jade on the ground. Jade rolled away and summoned another vine. She willed this vine to swat Kristi into the arena wall, knocking Kristi unconscious. Chiron then declared Jade the winner. Fontaine walked up beside him and when he was done, she announced everyone that was going with her on the quest.

**A/N: I would love any suggestions on how the story should go. I have a basic plot but I am up for any ideas. Also, I will accept any characters that are submitted to me through PM. Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	7. On the Road Again

Jade looked around the ping pong table, surveying her comrades for the foreseeable future. There wasn't anyone that she particularly despised being with, but none of these people were people that she talked to. She assumed that the only people here that she would like were Zoe and Jason but she hadn't really gotten a chance to talk to them either. The closest thing was the time that Zoe had beaten her, epically, in the sword fighting arena. Fontaine walked in, wearing a white skirt with a blue blouse tucked in it. She looked stunning as always. She was probably the only person that could pull off pink hair. Jade noticed Jason looking Fontaine over. He probably had a crush on her, I mean she was gorgeous. Fontaine took her seat by Adrian at the head of the table.

"Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time" Fontaine said, sliding her chair into the table.

"It's fine" Murmured a few people.

"I just wanted to tell you all that this isn't a quest like others. I'm not sure how many of you have been on quests but I doubt many of you have. Since this quest is straight from Olympus, we have certain privileges. We stay in hotels and have an unlimited access to any money we may need. We won't be roughing it, but I need you all at your best. If you can do that for me, I'm not going to be too strict. If you can't then I'm going to crack down. Understood?" Fontaine explained sternly. Payton moved her straightened blonde hair to one side. She wasn't used to taking orders from someone only a year or two older then her. If anyone else had said this to her, she would have probably laughed in there face. But Fontaine was different. She carried herself with the grace and stature of someone from a different era. She had class, which most people just didn't have. Not to mention, she was nice enough to basically give them permission to do whatever as long as they were on their A game. Payton nodded to confirm that they would work hard, along with the others.

"Well, since you all understand. Go pack. We leave tonight." Fontaine said with a smile and stood up and walked out. The teens chattered as they stood up and walked out. Fiona walked up to Adrian, who was one of the last ones out.

"Hey. I know you're probably really busy sitting around and analyzing everyone but can you help me with what to pack?" Fiona said, joking about how Adrian sat around looking things over.

"Like you said, I'm very busy" Adrian replied, his grey eyes looking into her hazel ones. She looked hurt, but he had been joking. "You know I'm kidding right? I can help you"

"Oh. Okay" Fiona said with some relief. Adrian mustered a half smile and they walked off. On the inside, he was beating himself up for being so socially awkward.

Payton and Tyler had made a break for their selective cabins to put on their bathing suits and then met up at the beach. Tyler was already on the beach when Payton arrived. She looked stunning but he kept himself calm. Payton couldn't help but think that Tyler also looked great.

"Are you ready?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Payton said. Tyler reached out his hand she took it. They ran towards the ocean and dived in. Tyler blew outwards before they hit the water creating a bubble of air around their heads for them to breathe. Payton swam deeper into the ocean, Tyler close behind. Because they were connected through the same air bubble, they could still talk.

"It's so dark, yet beautiful down here" Payton said smiling.

"I've seen more beautiful." Tyler said, looking her in the eye. Payton blushed. She hoped it was too dark underwater for him to have seen. Tyler leaned in, looking at Payton's big brown eyes. He couldn't resist himself; he leaned in further and kissed her softly. She returned the kiss and leaned into him, locking her arms around his neck. He placed his hands on her hips and puller her in closer. They kissed for a moment, and then Payton pulled away.

"I'm sorry Tyler. I like you, I do. I, just, think I need to be focusing on this quest." Payton forced out. She gave Tyler a remorseful look and then swam upwards, breaking her air bubble apart from his and leaving him below. She stepped on to shore, running her fingers through her hair. There was a group of pre-teen boys standing on the beach, staring at her. Payton managed a half smile and walked off towards her cabin to pack.

Zoe packed her bags, lightning fast. Despite doing it very quickly, the bag was packed and proportioned almost perfectly. After all, her mother was the goddess of victory and she had just beaten the suitcase. She did one last check before zipping the suitcase. She stepped outside of the Nike cabin, glanced at the sunset, and made her way to the Hades cabin where Jason stayed. Nyx didn't have many children, and since she was on good terms with Hades, Jason and his half-sister, Mallory were allowed to stay there. Zoe walked up the black granite steps and made her way to the large obsidian door. She let herself in, accustomed to going in. She walked inside and didn't see Jason but she did see Mallory. Mallory took the whole Daughter of Nyx thing to extremes. She always wore tight black leather jeans and the black t-shirts of various scream bands. Her naturally red hair was dyed solid black and she wore crazy, dark makeup. She had various facial piercings. Zoe thought she would have been pretty if she didn't try to look so morbid.

"Uh hey Mallory, is Jason around?" Zoe asked, awkwardly. Mallory was sitting on a stool in front of a paint canvas. She seemed to have only one color on the entire canvas, black. She turned around, slower than necessary.

"He left the cabin a minute ago. I don't know where he went. Now if you'll excuse me, I have art to return to." Mallory said, in a forced sullen demeanor. Zoe, once again, looked at the solid black canvas and exited the cabin. She made a mental note to herself to avoid Mallory at all costs. Zoe walked towards the swordplay arena. She stepped into the Greek-style arena, and saw Jason slashing through the dummies with his black sword. She touched her diamond stud nose ring and it turned into her celestial bronze sword. She charged at him and kicked him in the back. Typical best friend communication. Jason fell and side across the dirt floor, which did not feel good. He was startled until he realized it was Zoe. Most best friends would have simply uttered a hello, but not Jason and Zoe. Jason jumped up and charged at her, she sidestepped and kicked him in the ribs. She thrust her sword forward but Jason spun around and their swords clashed. In the distance, a bell reverberated through the hills of Camp Half-Blood. They walked up to their cabins to retrieve their luggage and then met Fontaine at Half Blood Hill. Everyone else was already there.

"Let's get a move on," Fontaine said. They made their way out of camp; Zoe took a wistful glance back at the camp and then continued on with the other demigods.


	8. Descent into Madness

Afton Wright ran her fingers through her hair, nervously, backstage at her school's auditorium. She was next in line to perform for her school's annual showcase. At the showcase, all of the students at her school had to give a performance in order to maintain their enrollment at the performing arts school. Her palms were sweaty and she couldn't stop fidgeting. The girl who was belting "Someone like you" by Adele finally stopped and made her way off stage. Afton checked herself over in the floor-length mirror. She was wearing knee-length black leggings and a black tank top. Her black hair was in a tight sock bun at the top of her head. Her purple-tipped hair created intricate swirls in the bun. She walked out to the middle of the stage, the lights dimmed. Her music began playing and her jitters drifted away. Dancing was where she felt most at home. Some people played instruments, but Afton was her own instrument. She had to nail this routine. Afton's body moved in unison with the beat, as she had been trained. She ended the routine with a pirouette and a graceful roll to the floor. The judges table clapped for her, and she stood up and bowed and walked off of the stage. She went in to the dressing room and changed in to denim skinny jeans and a baggy hoodie from her school's swim team. She packed her dance gear into a duffel bag and wore it over her shoulder. She knew that she would be a nervous wreck until she heard back from the judges. Afton exited the dressing room through a side door that lead to the school's hallway. The hallway was dark but Afton's eyes quickly adjusted. At the end of the hallway stood a girl that Afton had never seen before. The girl wore a deep purple sun dress with a jean jacket over it. She had red hair. It wasn't the common orange-ish red; it was red like an apple or blood.

"Afton, that's your name right?" the girl called from down the hall. Afton was startled but this girl didn't seem intimidating.

"Yeah, that's me. How exactly do you know my name?" Afton replied, as casually as possible.

"My name is Cornelia and I'm a demigod. You know all of the stories of the Greek gods and goddesses, well they're true. I'm the daughter of Dionysus, god of wine and madness. I want you to come with-" Cornelia was cut off by a sudden chill that projected itself through the corridor. With the chill, came a tall and pretty blonde girl. She wore dark denim jeans, a shimmering white tank top, and stilettos.

"Afton, I know you're probably scared with everything you've just heard but it's true. My name is Payton. Everything is true but you need to stay away from this girl! She's not good!" Payton called.

"Uh, I believe the Greek gods part. I guess. But are you saying I'm a demigod?" Afton forced out.

"Yes Afton! You're a demigod. Daughter of Nyx, more precisely. But you can't go with Payton! She is going to try to force you into some horrible camp!" Cornelia said.

"It's a summer camp! You're just trying to use her powers for your master's personal gain!" Payton replied.

"You know nothing about my master, Payton France. But Afton is coming with me whether she wants to or not" Cornelia said, her eyes glowing purple. Afton, now fearing for her life, sprinted away in the opposite direction of the two girls. Cornelia's eyes began to glow brighter. Afton saw a flash of horrible images in her mind, squealed, and then collapsed. Payton was startled.

"H-how did you do that?" Payton questioned.

"Some children of Dionysus have wine powers. I received powers of madness. Don't make me use them on you, Barbie. Walk away now and your sanity will be spared." Cornelia warned. Payton did not respond. With a flick of her hand, Payton sent a gale force wind at Cornelia. Cornelia blasted into a nearby locker, with great force. She shriveled to the ground.

"You're going to regret that, you second rate demigod!" Cornelia cried, her eyes glowing purple. Payton had truly underestimated Cornelia's power. She felt heat surround her as if she was on fire. She fell to her knees and looked at her hands. She cried out when she saw that her hands appeared to be melting. She summoned all of her power to swirl around her. It was a hurricane of wind and ice and snow. Cornelia shivered at the temperature drop but managed a smirk. She walked towards Afton and woke her up. As Afton woke up, Cornelia used her powers to control Afton. She implanted thoughts into Afton's mind, making Afton believe that she and Cornelia were friends. Payton saw Cornelia and Afton walking out of the building but her mind immediately returned to stopping the melting. Once Cornelia was a safe distance away, Payton regained her sanity. She sat in the floor of the high school, wondering how she let Cornelia slip into her mind like that. Payton stood up and began brushing herself off.

"Fontaine is going to kill me" Payton muttered as she exited the building.

AN: Sorry it's so short but I felt the need to update!


End file.
